


《Vanilla》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 机长x学生au小甜饼。存档。





	《Vanilla》

Love is a temporary madness.

 

It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides.

 

……

 

01

 

Kevin在公司的黄金单身汉排行榜上一直没有跌出过前十，最近因为老板Mats和他的同事Marco相继有了恋人，他的排名又上升了。Kevin不知道这是好事还是坏事，Marco那个家伙估计又要逮着这件事情调侃他了。毕竟长途航班上过于无聊的时候除了八卦也就只有开开嘴炮了。

 

“你知道有多少空姐等着你对她说今晚上有时间吗我们出去吃个饭吧这句话吗？”确认飞机一切稳定之后，Marco的嘴巴又开始闲不住了。

 

Kevin做了一个暂停的手势，“我知道你找到了真爱，恭喜你。所以就请不要来操心我的感情生活了。”

 

“要不是我们一起长大谁管你。”Marco打了一个哈欠。“这个航班上就你还单着，看着多着急。”

 

“你只是强迫症。”Kevin毫不犹豫地说道。

 

“对了，”Marco觉得在这个话题上继续下去自己似乎讨不到什么好处，于是果断换了一个话题，“再过几天是Mario的店长的生日party，你要不要去？反正是在11月11号你也没有人陪。”

 

“……被你这么一说我忽然就不想去了。”

 

02

 

 

Kevin最后还是去了DFB咖啡馆，现在它看起来更像是酒吧，和那次庆祝他们成功迫降一样，没有浓郁的咖啡香和甜腻得有些过分的奶油，只有一瓶瓶度数不低的基酒以及调酒用的工具。

 

 

“Kevin。”Mario朝他挥了挥手，右手无名指上的戒指反射着有些晃眼的光。Kevin这时候才想起来自己的竹马已经不只是脱离单身的程度了，他直接一头栽进婚姻这个坟墓里，并且心甘情愿认为自己死得其所。“Mario，”Kevin走过去和他击了一下掌。“Marco呢？”

 

 

“我让他去里面拿点小蛋糕出来，一直喝酒对胃不好。”Mario笑了笑，“你们的胃都已经够糟糕了。”

 

Kevin不置可否，他记得眼前这个可以把自己在画室里关上十六个小时的小胖子似乎也比他们好不到哪去。“今天你调酒？”他可不记得Mario什么时候学会调酒了。

 

“我和Benni，不过他因为实验要耽误一会，Mats去接他了。”Mario说完，将调好的酒放到Kevin的面前，“Bumble Bee，虽然我很想给你调一杯丘比特之吻，但是大黄蜂应该更适合你。”

 

 

03

 

在Kevin把礼物给了自己并不是特别熟的寿星Lahm之后，他又恢复了无所事事的状态。Benedikt和Mats刚刚才到，解下围巾之后Kevin觉得应该不止一个人看到了Benedikt脖子上不太明显的吻痕。他有些仓皇地移开了视线，飞行员良好的视力有时候也不是好事。

 

 

Marco看到Benedikt来了倒是很开心，“Benni你终于来了！Sunny调的酒总是要把果汁糖浆放过量。”

 

“不爱喝别喝！”Mario把一瓶威士忌重重地放在工作台上。潜意识里他会希望用糖浆的甜味掩盖一下酒精的苦涩，所以总是会放过量，他这种人绝对是最不合适做调酒师的。“喝醉了谁管你。”

 

“放心，除了我和Mats，我暂时还没有看到能够把他弄醉的人。”Kevin说道，拿过威士忌给自己倒了一杯，老实说他一直不怎么喜欢喝鸡尾酒。

 

Mario看着他给自己倒了一整杯之后眼皮跳了一下。“不用担心，”Marco朝他摆摆手示意他把注意力放到自己身上，“这么久了我还没有看见这家伙醉过。”

 

Mario点点头，顺从地接受了Marco探身过来，带着酒精辛辣味道的吻。

 

 

04

 

Kevin朝四周望了望，几步以外的桌子那里坐着一个少年，带着一张一脸严肃但明显还是少年样子的脸，正在吃和现在这个季节完全不相符的冰淇淋。他回过头，看到Marco又在Mats身边让他涨工资，Mario把奶油戳进可乐里搅拌。“那是谁？”他问道。Mario抬起头看向他指的方向。

 

 

“化学系的小天才，和Benni关系最好的学弟。”Mario舔了舔吸管上沾着的奶油说道。“他有时候也会来这里帮忙。”正在吃冰淇淋的少年抬起头，Mario朝他挥了挥手，“Julian不坐过来喝一杯吗？”

 

 

Julian摇了摇头，又舀起一勺冰淇淋，“我吃这个就行了。”

 

 

Mario也没有勉强他，只是点了点头，又重新和Kevin说话。“Julian只是看着比较冷漠，和他熟了之后你就知道他其实性格很好。我第一次见到他的时候还以为他是Benni的亲戚，他们笑起来特别像，后来才知道他们没有血缘关系。”Mario的语气中带着一些遗憾。

 

 

这时候Marco回来了，勾住了Kevin的脖子，“这是我第无数次希望涨薪失败，sunny我需要安慰。”Kevin有些嫌弃地撩开Marco的手臂。“别告诉我你的钱不够花。你现在拿的是公司里的顶薪。”

 

“我结婚了！”

 

“不，不要扯上我。我不需要你养。”Mario急忙咽下嘴里的可乐说道。Marco一脸被伤害了的样子。

 

Kevin拿着玻璃杯离开了吧台，留下Mario和Marco在那里继续进行闪瞎人眼的对话。是单独坐一张桌子还是和那个看上去和自己一样没事情做没人陪的少年拼桌。答案显而易见。Kevin走过去，对着Julian面前的位置扬了扬下巴，“我能坐在这里吗？”少年点了点头，将伸展的长腿收了回去。

 

 

05

他们之间也并没有多么合拍的话题，听对方聊聊自己现在正在做的事，交流一下某个地方的见闻，评论一下德国队在最近的国际赛事上的表现。Kevin闻到了香草的味道，属于Julian正在吃的冰淇淋。这个努力想让自己看起来更成熟的少年在一些小习惯上暴露了自己。

 

 

聊着聊着Kevin敏锐地注意到他和自己说话时并不是那么专心，视线有意无意地越过自己落在了他身后的人身上。Kevin回过头看了一眼，那边只有几个自己很熟悉的人。“那边有谁惹到你了吗？”他问道。

 

 

“看起来很花心的那个。”Julian很干脆地说道。Kevin还以为他会说没有然后转移话题。

 

很花心。Kevin想了一下，发现不止一个人符合这个条件。毫无疑问Mats和Marco都长了一张看着很花心的脸，但是他们确实又足够地专情。等等，他重新将视线落在Julian身上。后者正将已经化掉的冰淇淋舀起来淋在还没化的那部分上。他是化学系的学生，那个和商学院水火不容的化学系。他又回头，刚好看到自己的boss将喝了一半的酒杯递到Benedikt的唇边，曾经的化学系风云人物有些无奈地喝了一口。

 

 

Kevin仿佛听到了塑料勺被Julian咬碎的声音。

 

06

 

星期恋人。如果Kevin还是一个大学生，那他觉得这种类似于游戏的交往方式还可以用来打发时间。但是他现在已经不小了，大学生活也可以说是回忆了，然后他现在和一个大学生开始以星期恋人的方式交往。他觉得自己的人生剧本进入了一个自己完全没有想过的情节。

 

 

这个事情的起点是那天晚上的生日聚会，玩到最后大家开始玩国王游戏。Kevin看到Marco抽到了国王那张牌，看着自己竹马脸上的笑容Kevin知道肯定没有什么好事。果然就听见他说2号和14号做一周的星期恋人。Kevin看着自己手上的那张2号心里凉了半截。还没等他说话就看见坐在自己旁边的Julian黑着脸甩出了自己手里的14号。

 

 

在场唯二的单身。Kevin看着Marco的笑容，知道他绝对是故意的。

 

 

这本来是一场游戏，游戏完了什么都没有了。Kevin和Julian交换号码的时候其实都没有真心把这件事当做一件事。他看见Mario小声地对Marco是不是玩得太过火了。而他只是想翻一个大大的白眼给Marco。

 

07

 

因为没有当真，所以当Julian发短信找他要不要出来逛逛的时候他惊讶得差点摔了才买不久的手机。幸好当时周围没有人，不让那一幕一定会成为这个月的笑料。Kevin算了算自己剩下的假期，不长不短，刚刚好可以进行这个游戏。然后他同意了。

 

 

他们见面的地方选在一家咖啡馆里，并不是DFB，Julian给出的理由是不想被Mario和Thomas他们八卦。相比DFB那个喜欢暖色调的地方，这里要更安静一些，沙哑的女声唱着舒缓的调子，深蓝色的天鹅绒窗帘，还有味道不错的芝士蛋糕和有着漂亮拉花的香草拿铁。

 

 

Julian看着他有些无措的样子露出了他们认识以来的第一个笑容，Kevin在那个瞬间明白了为什么Mario觉得他和Benedikt有血缘关系。

 

 

然后他们的关系就在那个下午被这么确定了下来。那个时候他们都还不知道彼此支持的德甲俱乐部，Kevin不知道Julian曾经参加过沙尔克的青训并且从心到身都爱着皇家蓝，Julian也不知道Kevin在休假又有多特蒙德比赛的时候会去威斯特法伦球场为黄黑军团呐喊助威。

 

 

而等到他们知道的时候，彼此间对立的信仰已经无法撼动平日里相处所产生累积的感情。

 

 

他们会对对方主队的比赛结果冷嘲热讽，也将房间布置成一半黄黑一半蓝白，因为鲁尔德比的结果吵架，永远嫌弃沙发上印着死敌家标志的抱枕；但这都不影响他们在清晨迎着漏进来的阳光给对方一个早安吻。

 

08

 

放假时的Kevin过得某种意义上的颓废，一周的假期由啤酒，速食，球赛构成。，偶尔还会和Marco一起去威斯特法伦球场看球赛。但那都是在Marco没有结婚以及他没有与Julian交往之前。

 

 

Kevin又一次按亮手机，Julian一旦开始做实验，短信总是来得很慢。和他平日里的秒回完全是两个模式。上一条短信来自四十分钟前，Julian告诉他因为这个实验他的晚饭时间大概又要推后了。

 

窗外的太阳被高楼挡住了一半，只留下橙红色的另一半在他的视线里缓慢地下移。Kevin将吃完的薯片袋揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，又伸了一个懒腰，取下外套准备去大学校园里关心一下自己的男朋友，当然要带上DFB的三明治和咖啡。

 

 

DFB在去学校的必经之路上，快要毕业的Mario今天也和往常一样在店里调咖啡。Benedikt不在，也许是在后面的厨房里准备蛋糕。Thomas又不知道把他们的店长带到哪里去旅游了。“三明治和香草拿铁。打包带走。”他说完之后坐下来，Mario对他比了一个ok的手势。

 

 

“Marco要过一会才会过来，你要等他吗？”Mario取出一个三明治封好然后装进纸袋里时对他说道。“不用了。我去看看Julian。”说完Mario露出一副完全理解的神情。“如果要去看Julian的话，我建议你把拿铁换成奶茶。”Kevin耸耸肩，“好啊。”

 

 

Mario把三明治和奶茶放在他面前的时候，Kevin又一次看到了他无名指上的戒指，他忽然想起Mario和Marco并没有举办婚礼，自己也没有送过一句很正式的祝福。“对了，你们不办婚礼吗？”他突然问道，Mario明显愣了一下。过了一会才有些不好意思地抓了抓头发，说道，“不准备，婚礼太费事了，Marco大部分时间都在天上飞，我如果要画画的话也很忙。所以准备算了。”

 

 

“如果要办的话记得通知我，很早以前我就已经预订好了Marco伴郎的位置。”

 

“当然。”Mario笑着说，Kevin注意到害羞的珊瑚色还是爬上了他的耳廓和脸颊。果然和Marco那个不要脸的家伙很互补。

 

 

“一直忘了说，新婚快乐。”

 

“谢谢。”Kevin了解那种笑容，带着幸福和满足，以及对未来要携手的那个人绝对的信任和期待。那一个瞬间，Kevin很希望Julian也对自己露出那样的笑容。

 

09

 

Kevin在偌大的学校里绕来绕去，暗自庆幸这几年这个学校还没怎么变。化学系的教学楼下有一座喷泉和一大块草坪。Kevin原本想打电话，想了想还是发了短信告诉他自己在楼下，如果实验做完了就下来。

 

 

在手机还剩16%的电的时候Kevin感到面前被带来了一阵风，他站起来，接住了跑得太急没刹住车的Julian。少年深呼吸了两下平复了呼吸，接过了Kevin递过来的已经冷透了的奶茶。劈头盖脸地说道，“你应该直接给我打电话，我刚刚才看到短信。你是不是等了很久了？”

 

 

“也没有很久，”Kevin把手边的纸袋递给他，“不过你只能吃到冷的三明治了。”Julian摆摆手示意完全无所谓。他咬了一大口三明治，含糊地说，“做了一天的实验我现在觉得什么都好吃，冷热根本不重要。”吃了半个之后Kevin把奶茶递给他，Julian喝了之后顺了顺自己的胸口。有那么一个瞬间他觉得自己要噎死了。“Benedikt做的三明治真是艺术品。”

 

 

过了一会Julian觉得自己可以完全正常地呼吸了，才笑着对Kevin谢谢你。他的嘴角还沾着一点黄芥末酱来不及用舌尖舔去。Kevin凑上去舔掉它，然后再自然不过地和Julian接吻。

 

 

Kevin到现在都还记得他们的嘴唇分开之后Julian看着很生气地对他说自己还没吃完饭。自己还没深入地想他表达什么就看Julian三两口吃完了三明治又喝完了奶茶。把手里的东西放到椅子上，对他说我现在吃饱了。Kevin还没来得及有下一步的动作Julian就已经扯着他领口吻了上来。

 

 

10

 

Kevin和Julian很明显已经忘记了那个无聊的星期恋人的说法。他们做了一切恋人该做的事并且感情也还算稳定，唯一一次争吵是在Julian到Kevin家里去看到那里的黄黑装饰物和平日里Kevin用来泡咖啡的BVB出品的杯子。Kevin充分明白了第一次见面就要交流自己支持的俱乐部的重要性。

 

 

Marco知道这件事情之后觉得这完全不是事，“结了婚之后我才知道Sunny支持拜仁，但是这又有什么关系。放心吧，如果Julian是你的真爱，黄黑之神也会原谅你的。就好像Mats，他一开始就知道Benni是一个忠诚的皇家蓝，但还是追了他好几年。”说完他就缠着Mario做一个黄黑色相间的cupcake给他。

 

 

已经发生的不能改变，地球还在转。Kevin第二天傍晚还是很准时的等在了Julian教学楼下。这次他还是没有打电话，因为他觉得Julian现在应该不太想听见他的声音。这次Julian出来得比上一次早，Kevin手边的奶茶还没凉透。Julian看到他时惊愕的表情一闪而过。然后也没说话，只是坐在他身边吃三明治。

 

 

Kevin并不是很习惯这种沉默，也不擅长打破这种沉默。Julian更没有开口的意思，最后还是Kevin先开口，不是道歉也是情话，而是告诉他自己明天下午要随航班到澳洲。“别忘了吃晚饭。”最后他叮嘱到。

 

 

Julian咽下了最后一口三明治，“让我先确定一件事情。”Kevin点点头示意自己在听，“这算是分手吗？”

 

 

“不是，当然不是！”Kevin说道，声音忽然提高吓到了路过的学生。他似乎也注意到自己太失态了，让声音回到了正常的分贝。“虽然我这二十多年里确实没想过会和一个盖尔森基兴人在一起，但是，”他耸了耸肩，看着Julian那双好看的眼睛“就因为球队就和你分手，那才是真的不值得。”

 

 

“如果我要说分手呢？”Julian忽然说。

 

“你不会的。”Kevin笃定地说，尽管他也不知道自己哪里来的自信。

 

“你是对的，我不会。”Julian露出了今晚的第一个笑容。

 

11

 

起飞前Marco看到Kevin正在发短信，“你知道我等这一天等了多久吗。”他说道，而刚告诉了Julian这次鲁尔德比多特蒙德一定会赢收到了Julian一个中指的表情回复的Kevin脸上的傻笑还没有完全褪去。“什么？”他下意识地问道。

 

 

Marco的手指在Kevin和他的手机之间比了比，似乎想让空气里并不存在的线条将他们连接起来。“起飞之前，像刚才那样，傻笑着给恋人发短信。我差点就以为自己永远等不到那一天了。”Kevin用了五秒钟告诉自己要冷静不要用手机砸他的脸不然Mario会找你拼命。

 

 

飞机降落到澳洲的机场之后他们有一个小时的时间可以休息，Marco照例去给Mario买吃的和明信片。Andre作为他们中唯一的一个异地恋用这宝贵的时间去和正在澳洲机场等飞机的Oscar见面，有时候Kevin都会觉得Oscar是不是会根据他们的航班调整自己要去哪里来尽量和Andre见面。

 

 

Kevin补上了他的午饭，窗外是与北半球完全不同的季节，Kevin照了一张之后发上了ins，配了一句Nice day。很快Julian回复他：我们教学楼暖气坏了我快冷死了你居然在晒太阳。Kevin有些无奈，只能回复他说自己只有一个小时的时间可以感受澳洲的阳光，然后就是长时间呆在机长驾驶室里。

 

 

生活，总是要有对比才知道自己过得到底好不好。

 

 

12

 

Kevin回到德国的时候已经很晚了，一出机场就看到Mario靠在缓缓合上地玻璃门旁玩手机。看到他们出来之后打着哈欠走过来，“老天，我终于知道为什么Marco有夜班的时候我都等不到他回家了，你们回来得真是有点晚。”

 

 

“Sunny，你怎么来了？”Marco有些心疼地拢着Mario冰凉的手。Mario自己倒是无所谓，“马上要办展览的地方离机场不是很远，我看时间反正也很晚了就干脆过来接我的丈夫回家啦！”Mario笑着说。

 

 

Kevin和Andre很识趣地安静离开，快到家的时候Kevin凭借良好的视力看到属于自己的屋子还有一点光。是Julian？这是唯一的可能，只有他知道Kevin家的备用钥匙在哪里。Kevin缓慢地打开门尽量让发出的声音降到最低，看到沙发上睡着的人之后没有打开客厅的灯。

 

 

厨房里发出的光丝毫没有影响沙发上和衣而睡的人发出睡眠时绵长又平缓的呼吸，少年快到一米九的身高缩在沙发上看上去让人觉得他似乎受了什么委屈。Kevin放下行李，蹲下来平视自己的恋人。接着Julian的怀里有什么东西拱了出来。“喵。”小奶猫发出软软的叫声提醒自己的存在。

 

 

能否抱得起Julian然后把他抱到床上是一个问题，但Kevin现在想的并不是这个，他凑过去，想要给自己的恋人一个吻。然后……

 

 

“Fuck！！”样子乖巧可爱的小奶猫忽然蹿出来对着Kevin的耳朵抓了一下。还未完全成熟的爪子并没有多大的杀伤力，但突然的疼痛还是让Kevin爆了粗口，惊醒了睡得并不是很深的Julian。

 

 

“Kevin你回来了。”还没有完全清醒的Julian坐起来用手背揉了揉眼睛，又在小奶猫的脊背上摸了摸以此来安抚它。“我本来想等你的，但是太晚了我就睡着了。”说完他打了一个哈欠，怀里的小奶猫蹭了蹭他的手，丝毫没有刚才挠Kevin的时候的凶猛样子。

 

 

“你应该直接去床上睡，在这里睡着容易感冒。”还好只是一只小奶猫而且没抓到脸，Kevin有些庆幸。“还有，它是哪来的？”他指了指那只似乎快要睡过去的奶猫。

 

“它？”Julian睡眼朦胧的指了指自己怀里的小毛球，“我今天上午捡到的，很干净，我给它洗了澡而且去兽医院检查了也很健康。准备养它。”

 

 

“养猫？你怎么突然想养猫了？”Kevin有些奇怪地问道。

 

 

“因为它的眼睛颜色和你的一样。”

 

13

 

Julian大学毕业的时候搬过来和Kevin同居，那只一直被Julian偷偷养在宿舍的猫已经长大了不止一圈，它仔仔细细地在Kevin地房子里走了一圈，像是一个巡视的国王一样趾高气昂，最后跳到了Julian带来的蓝色抱枕上专心地舔毛。似乎是默许了这个自己即将生活的地方。

 

 

Marco笑他有了一个猫儿子，“飞了一趟澳洲回来就当爹了你也是挺可以的。”在听说了Kevin和赢得Julian的关注和关心这方面总是输给那只猫之后他更坚定了绝对不能让Mario养猫的想法。

 

14

 

Julian还是喜欢有香草味的东西，比如他们第一次见面时他吃的那种香草冰淇淋，或者是DFB里的香草拿铁，包括他送给Kevin的Dunhill男士香水的尾调里也带着浅淡的香草味。那种简单纯粹的甜和笑容，使Kevin一见钟情。

 

15

 

那只瞳色和Kevin一样的猫在一次他们看电视时从Julian的膝上跳到Kevin的膝上，腿上突然增加的重量和温暖让Kevin有些不知所措。Julian瞪着它说你这个小叛徒。又对着Kevin说你拐走了我的猫。反应过来的Kevin并不在意，挠了挠猫的下巴，又将一个吻落在Julian的唇上，笑着说没关系，我整个人都是你的。

 

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
